Inesperado o Ansiado
by Dayanna
Summary: Se hará realidad el sueño de Candy? Minific presentado en la GF 2,015.
1. Chapter 1

**Inesperado o Ansiado**

**Capítulo 1**

Un nuevo lunes llegaba y la facultad era un caos, todos nerviosos por la entrega parcial. Esperando que no se hicieran cambios pero tratandose de publicidad y sin importar el año cursado era todo complicado. En la biblioteca sólo se miraba gente trabajando en sus laptops. Esperaba encontrar una mesa disponible, me tenía que juntar con mis mejores amigas y pues yo llegaba algo temprano pero viendo todo iba ser difícil, de pronto pude distinguir a una de ellas en una mesa cercana, me dirigí hacia allá. Días como estos agradecía que ella madrugara y que nuestro proyecto fuera grupal

\- Hola Paty! - la saludé mientras me acomodaba - que bueno que conseguiste mesa todo es un relajo

\- Hola Candy - despegó la vista de la pantalla - nada para revolucionar todo como saber que hoy nos jugamos el 40% de la nota final - no era para menos los nervios - Anie no tarda en venir y podremos terminar

\- Perfecto - le dije mientras esperaba que mi laptop cargará mi parte del proyecto. A pesar de estar en tercer año y que ya estabamos acostumbradas no podíamos evitar estar nerviosas. Anie llegó y comenzamos a trabajar

Así pasó la mañana y después del estrés por la entrega, al fin pudimos relajarnos en nuestra cafetería favorita la cual el dueño era Douglas un viejesillo encantador, buscamos mesa y pronto llegaron a tomar la orden, sólo pedí y me dirigí a damas al regresar no pude resistirme a pasar cerca del mostrador de los pasteles, mientras observada las opciones escuché esa voz molesta que siempre me quitaba mi buen humor

\- Veo que sigues siendo una glotona Pecosa - molesta por el comentario mi voltee y pudo distinguir al causante de mis molestias diarias

\- Ya te he dicho que me llamó Candice y como te atreves a decirme glotona - le dije furiosa

\- Vamos Candy no te enojes que se se te notan más las pecas jajaja - le dirigí una mirada indignada

\- Eres insufrible Terry - sólo eso le pude decir mientras me alejaba y escuchaba su risa, llegué a la mesa y vi que la comida ya estaba servida, así que me propuse disfrutarla pero las chicas notaron mi molestia, sólo les pude decir - Terry - entendieron todo

\- No entiendo porque siguen molestando como si fueran chiquillos - dijo Paty

\- No soy yo, es él - sólo eso pude decir ni yo entendía porque lo hacía

\- Pero Candy, él lo seguirá haciendo si tu sigues reaccionando igual, trata de cambiar eso y podrían ser buenos amigos

\- Lo sé, lo se pero él no colabora y ya dejemos el tema ahorita sólo quiero comer - ellas me hicieron caso y hablamos de otras cosas pero eso no duró mucho

Se acercaron los chicos Archie y Stear Corwel novios respectivamente de Anie y Paty, junto con ellos también venía Terrence Grandchester mejor conocido como el odioso Terry. Nos saludaron y les hicimos lugar siendo así que todos quedamos en parejas, rápido los enamorados se metieron en su mundo y yo sola con Terry, así que intenté conversar con él pero me ganó

\- Y que tal les fue con la entrega? - me preguntó mientras tomaba una soda

\- Bien, tenemos confianza en sacar mas de 30 puntos pero lo sabremos hasta el miércoles

\- Estoy seguro que así será ustedes son estupendas - No pude evitar sonrojarse, no siempre era tan odioso y podíamos platicar cómodamente

\- Ustedes que tal con su proyecto final - ellos ya estaban en último año de Ingeniería Civil, eran 2 años mayores que nosotras

\- Bien y es de ayuda saber que es lo último y nos graduamos - iba a preguntarle más pero de repente Anie habló entusiasmada

\- Chicos este fin de semana es el último de la feria, porque no vamos y nos relajamos un poco?

\- Estupendo - dijimos todos

Después de 4 años de conocernos ya era normal las salidas entre los 6, sólo a veces era algo incómodo porque los únicos en plan de amigos éramos Terry y yo pero ya estábamos acostumbrados, al final siempre nos divertimos

Entre dimes y diretes terminó la semana y llegó el domingo, el día de la salida con los chicos, como siempre decide vestirme cómoda por supuesto sin tacones, la verdad casi nunca lo usaba y menos cuando voy a una feria

Nos juntamos a las 5 en las entrada y comenzamos a visitar todos los puestos, subirnos a los juegos y probar la comida, como siempre nos divertimos mucho y claro no podían faltar las fotos por parte de Anie

Ya casi cerraban la feria y nosotros estábamos comiendo, claro las parejitas con sus mimos, Terry molestandome como siempre pero sin ser tan odioso, cuando una chica se acercó a saludar al castaño sin miramientos e ignorandome vilmente, Afortunadamente la despacho rápidamente pero pude observar que era una rubia plástica además al despedirse casi lo besa sin duda andaba de caza

\- Disculpa Pecosa, pero no se puede ignorar a una mujer como ella - me dijo con una mira pícara, que junto con su comentario me molestó

\- A que te refieres a una mujer como ella? - no pude evitar preguntarle

\- Bueno ya sabes, hermosa, deseable y disponible - mientras más hablaba más me molestaba - no como otras que son glotonas, pecosas y que se arteglan para quedarse a vestir santos - eso fue el colmo estaba furica y él ahora se estaba riendo, lo único que se me ocurrió fue tirarle mi soda encima

\- Te odio - le dije mientras el me miraba asombrado - chicos disculpen pero me voy - por fortuna había ido en mi auto, mientras caminaba pude escuchar que me llamaban pero no puse coco a distinguir quién era sólo quería irme

Cuando llegué a mi casa dispuse relajarme en mi habitación, decidí darme una ducha y escuchar música pero me di cuenta que tenía un whats de Anie lo leí

"Amiga que pasó ahora?"

Sabía que sino contestaba iba ser peor, le respondí

"Ya sabes como siempre Terry fastidiando, pero no quiero hablar ahora ya mañana les cuento"

Rápido recibí su respuesta

"Que lo siento amiga, no entiendo porque es así, hablamos mañana pero antes de todo te pasó las fotos que tome"

Gracias al cielo Anie entendía y comencé a recibir foto tras foto, sólo pude escribirle

"Gracias"

Y me refería a todo, al final fueron más de 40 fotos eran la debilidad de mi amiga, comencé a verlas y encontré una que me sorprendió, era una de Terry y mía mientras el me pasaba el brazo por los hombros y sonreiamos pero algo en su sonrisa me sorprendió no la podía describir pero era magnífica tanto que me hechizaba. No por nada ese odioso pero con encantadora sonrisa era mi amor platónico desde hace 4 años y estaba segura que eso nunca cambiaría. Pero al ver la foto puedo decir que por unos segundo fue mío sólo mío y tenía una prueba y tendría que conformarme con eso

Continuará...

Hola a tod s!

Yo se que hay una historia pendiente, pero no la he podido continuar porque no depende sólo de mi y tristemente Gehrin no a tenido oportunidad de seguir escribiendo pero la idea es terminarla.

Por ahora les dejo un pequeña historia que hice para la GF. Espero les guste. Un abrazo


	2. Chapter 2

**Inesperado o Ansiado**

**Capítulo 2 **

Me preparé para ir a la universidad y para el interrogatorio que tendría por parte de las chicas, sabía que tenía que decirles todo pero como siempre sería lo necesario, no quiero que ellas sepan de mi amor por Terry porque estaba segura que les encantaría intervenir incluso involucrar a los chicos, todo se podría complicar y si a penas puedo robar momentos con él, no quiero pensar que seria ya no estar cerca de él

Llegué a los jardines de nuestro edificio, un viejo roble que se encontraba en una pequeña colina y donde se podía observar toda la institución, era nuestro lugar. Pude ver que ellas ya estaban ahí y me acerqué lista a todo

\- Hola chicas! - a pesar de todo no perdía mi buen humor

\- Candy que bueno verte animada - fue el saludo de Paty

\- No puedes dejar que Terry te afecte y arruine nuestros momentos - completo Anie

\- Tampoco es para tanto chicas - trate de suavizar las cosas

\- No te creo si así fuera no te hubieras ido tan enojada, dinos que pasó? - atacó Anie

\- Además Terry no quiso decir nada tampoco, tu te fuiste y él también e iba más que molestó - comentó Paty

\- De seguro porque lo moje todo - me vieron con cara que hablará de una vez - esta bien, les dire, no se si se dieron cuenta pero una rubia plástica se acercó a saludar a Terry y...

\- Cierto y creo recordar que Stear dijo que se llamaba Susana y hace tiempo que anda tras Terry pero este no decide si hacerle caso o no - me interrumpió Paty, confirmar lo que suponía no ayudaba, pero no podía decir nada

\- Si supongo que ella, pero que me ignoraran no fue el problema, fue lo que dijo después - suspire - me dijo que ella si era mujer digna de admirar no como otras que eran glotonas, pecosas y que se arreglaban para quedarse a vestir santos - vaya que me dolían sus palabras

\- Es un grandísimo idiota - dijeron molestas a la vez y yo sólo pude reír

\- Como se le ocurre decirte tremenda barbaridad, es un... - comenzo Anie a insultarlo

\- Ya Anie calmate - trató de relajarla Paty - Estoy segura que no lo dijo con mala intención, todas lo conocemos y a veces sus bromas son pesadas

\- Pero Paty una cosa son sus bromas sin sentido y otra ya es atacar a Candy de forma personal sólo porque el tiempo que lleva de conocerla no ha tenido novio - intervino Anie y estaba de acuerdo con ella, antes que ellas discutieran también decidí hablar

\- Chicas tranquilas - ambas me pusieron atención - Anie tienes razón y eso fue lo que me molestó de ahí mi reacción - ella sólo asintió - Paty tu también tienes razón pero él debe aprender que hay de bromas a bromas para tolerar y con esta si se paso de la raya

\- Eso sí - estuvo de acuerdo conmigo - pero estoy segura que se disculpara - insistió Paty

\- Yo no tanto, no creo que le importe arreglar las cosas - para mi mala fortuna no éramos tan cercanos para que así fuera - Además nunca se ha disculpado por alguna de sus bromas

\- Yo no opinaria igual, espera y veraz - con esas palabras Paty me confundió, le iba preguntar a que se refería pero Anie dijo que ya estábamos atrasadas para nuestra primera clase ya después hablaría con ella

Comenzaron las clases pero yo casi no puse atención a nada, hoy más que nunca Terry no dejaba de rondarme la cabeza. Como bien dijo Anie desde hace más de 4 años que no tengo novio, el último fue Sam y cortamos porque el se iba a estudiar a otra ciudad y el amor a distancia es difícil de llevar, sólo era un amor juvenil no quisimos complicar las cosas, quedamos como amigos y yo pensaba que en ese momento mi única prioridad era mi carrera pero a los pocos meses todo cambió, conocí a Terry todo gracias a que Archie andaba atrás de Anie, desde que se habían conocido en una fiesta que unas primas de ella organizaron y un día que trataba de convencerla para salir, andaba con su hermano y Terry fue ahí que supe que es el amor a primera vista

Lamentablemente entre clases no pude hablar con Paty y después de clases ellas tenían cita con los chicos así que no me quedaba de otra esperar mañana. Ese día no había llevado mi auto quería caminar y mi casa no era tan lejana entre caminata y bus eran 45 minutos. Cuando iba saliendo del edificio me sorprendió escuchar que alguien me llamaba y cuando puse atención reconocí que era él

\- Hola Candy - me saludo apenado y con las manos detrás de la espalda

\- Terry hola! - lo saludé nerviosa nunca imaginé verlo ahí

\- Te preguntaras que hago aqui verdad? - solo atine asentir - bueno venia a disculparme por lo de ayer reconozco que me pasé de la raya y mi intención nunca fue ofenderte, sólo que a veces no mido mis bromas y no quisiera que por una tontería mía se rompiera nuestra amistad - no podía creer lo que escuchaba y de repente sacó las manos y puso frente a mi una gerbera azul mi flor favorita - me perdonas? - Estaba sin palabras

\- Claro, todo esta olvidado Terry - atiene a decir mientras tomaba la flor que me ofrecia y al final sólo pude sonreír con todo mi corazón y él me correspondió de forma deslumbrante haciendome temblar

\- Perfecto, tenía miedo que hubiera arruinado todo

\- No te preocupes a ti...- casi le digo que a el le perdono todo pero fui interrumpida por alguien que llamaba a Terry, busque y reconocí a la rubia plástica que lo esperaba en su moto, eso me desinflo

\- Disculpa Pecosa pero debo irme, hablamos luego - iba a contestarle cuando me sorprendió dándome un beso en la mejilla - adiós Candy - y para terminarme de derretir me guiño el ojo

\- Adiós - susurre mientras veía que llegaba a la moto y con la rubia plástica se subían para irse. Baje la mirada a la flor y aún no creía lo sucedido

No quería llegar pronto a casa así que decide pasar por la cafetería, esta vez el señor Douglas estaba atendiendo en la barra decidí sentarme ahí

\- Buenas tardes pequeña, como has estado? - me saludo mientras me sentaba no era primera vez que platicabamos era muy bueno para dar consejos - por tu carita veo que estas triste y me imagino que deseas una malteada de chocolate - sólo asenti - a ver cuéntame que pasa?

\- Nada como sufrir de amor - le comenté estaba triste porque sabía que Terry nunca sería para mi

\- No estas muy joven para sufrir de amor - me dijo mientras me entregaba la malteada

\- Como bien dicen para el amor no hay edad por ende tampoco para sufrir por el - el señor Douglas sólo se rió - que le puedo decir es difícil amar a alguien cuando este no te corresponde

\- Y por que estas segura que no te corresponde, ya te lo dijo?

\- No, pero se que él sólo me mira como su amiga - no pude evitar ver la flor que deje en la barra, ahora ya se que al menos somos eso - Y también se que no soy su tipo

\- Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas llegar a ser su tipo

\- Podría ser, pero tengo miedo que todo salga mal y ya ni su amiga sea - ya había pensado hacer algo para conquistarla pero el miedo no me dejaba

\- Como dicen el que no arriesga no gana - eso era cierto, suspire en eso el señor Douglas se alejó para servir a otro cliente y me quedé sola con mis pensamientos

Tomé la flor y saque mi teléfono, lo desbloque y vi nuestra foto ya que la había puesto como fondo de pantalla a riesgo que las chicas la viera, valdría la pena arriesgarme? No estaba segura, deje ambas cosas en la barra mientras tomaba la malteada y de repente comenzó a llover, ya estuvo que me moje igual esperaría a que bajará viendo que iba a tardar pedí algo para comer pero antes fui al baño, cuando regrese pude notar a alguien conocido sentado a la par de mis cosas, no podía creer mi suerte, llegué y me senté

\- Ya decía yo que este bolso se me hacía familiar - fue su saludo

\- Hola Terry! - me puse nerviosa - pensé que estabas ocupado - No pude dejar de recordar a la rubia

\- Pues ya ves que no, sólo hice un favor - su pelo estaba húmedo y no pude evitar ver una gota que caía sobre su bello rostro, en eso me sirvieron mi plato - que bien tendré compañía para comer - a él también le sirvieron - y ese milagro que andas sola?

\- Pues las chicas tenían cita con los chicos y días como este paso a comer aquí. Y tu que me dices es milagro verte por aquí

\- Que te diré, aunque no lo mencioné este lugar me agrada y paso cuando se puede y más hoy que necesitaba refugio para la lluvia

\- Ya veo - no sabía que más decirle en su presencia mi mente se queda en blanco

\- Candy, estamos bien verdad? - al escucharlo levanté la mirada de mi plato y en verdad lo vi preocupado, eso hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido

\- Claro que si Terry, no te preocupes - al confirmarle eso me sonrió de nuevo de esa única forma de él

\- Me alegra saberlo y debes saber que lo que dije ayer no es lo que pienso en verdad, sólo se que es fácil hacerte enojar y por alguna extraña razón me gusta hacerlo - Paty tenía razón era más que todo por mi reacción

\- Entiendo - no sabía que más decirle, nos quedamos un rato en silencio pero cómodo y volví a recordar la flor así que aproveché a conversar más - a propósito gracias por la flor es mi favorita - hice el esfuerzo por no sonrojarme y verlo

\- Me alegra que te gustará - de nuevo me guiño el ojo ya estaba peor que mantequilla, volvimos a quedarnos en silencio y terminamos de comer, a pesar de querer estar con él no sabía del todo como actuar

\- Bueno Terry yo me voy, aprovechó a que dejo de llover

\- Si yo también me voy - mientras tomaba mis cosas vi que fruncia el ceño - traes tu auto?

\- De hecho no, por eso debo apresurarme para que no me agarre el agua

\- Ya, entonces déjame llevarte así menos probabilidades a que te mojes - Me decía mientras se ponía su chumpa, estar con él en su moto y abrazarlo

\- Si no te molesta?

\- Claro que no, vamos - y así fue como tuve 25 minutos de gloria

Al llegar a mi habitación deje mis cosas en la cama, puse mi flor en agua, dejándola en mi mesa de noche aspire su aroma y tomé un baño, nos había lloviznando un poco, esperaba que él no se hubiera mojado mucho, eso me dio una idea, convencida tomé mi teléfono y lo desbloquee, me extrañó no ver nuestra foto en lugar de ella habia una de un logo de una banda de rock que no recocia, no me gustaba el rock, también me fijé que las aplicaciones variaban me asuste si este no era mi teléfono de quien era? Me puse a ver los contacto y aparte de los números de los Corwel y de las chicas no reconocía a nadie será posible que este fuera el celular de Terry? Como confirmarlo? tal vez con las fotos, nerviosa entre a los archivos y encontré carpetas con nombre de: Proyectos, chicos, familia y pude reconocer a los Corwel y la familia de Terry por Anie y sus fotos los conocía sin duda era de él, y me petrifique quería decir que él tenía el mío, en medio de mi shock vi otra carpeta que decía Mi Dulce Candy, eso me extraño y con temor la abrí y pude ver infinidad de fotos mías la mayoría me veía distraída y otras recuerdo que las tomó Anie y la última era nuestra foto de la feria, no entendía nada, pero esta foto tenía una leyenda

" El amor de mi vida y yo

12 de abril "

No lo podía creer acaso...

No pude pensar más porque una llamada estaba entrando y el identificador decía Mi Vida y tenía mi número, ahora que hacía

Continuará...

_Hola otra vez! _

_Antes que nada quiero agracerles por sus alertas y rebiews, me entusiasma mucho ver que les gustó._

_Como les dije esta historia la presente e la GF y como minific por lo mismo sólo tendrá 6 capítulos los cuales espero sean de su agrado._

_Claus Mart: Hola chica! Me alegra que te guste. A mi también me gusta verlos felices. Espero te agrade como se sigue dando todo._

_Los demás reviews los contesté a sus cuentas._

_Saludos y nos vemos mañana con el 3. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Inesperado o Ansiado **

**Capítulo 3**

Estando en mi habitación y sintiéndome el idiota más grande del mundo, no podía evitar recordar lo que había hecho sin desear matarme. Si alguna vez pensé que todo podía sería distinto con esta noche todo estaba perdido y me lo merecía por idiota

No tenía justificación. Al principio todo era perfecto, estaba aprovechando al máximo mi tiempo con ella, incluso había podido robarle un abrazo pero tenía que llegar la odiosa de Susana y arruinar todo y para golpe final, entre la brutes que me entra al estar con ella, incómodo por la lagartona y el recuerdo fresco de la bromas con mi hermano para mi hermana, vine a ofenderla. Merecía morir

Ella, mi Dulce Candy sólo merecía palabras de amor y si había pensado jugarmelas todas por ella, hoy había cavado mi tumba

Me recoste en la cama, cerré los ojos y me vino el recuerdo de su mirada de dolor al arrojarme la soda y decirme que me odiaba, en ese momento le creí. Jamás me había visto de esa forma y claro no podía ser diferente.

Suspire, tomé mi celular y abrí la carpeta de la fotos, hace un rato y como era costumbre recibí las fotos que Anie tomó en la feria, busque y encontré la que buscaba, una donde la tenía abrazada por los hombros y sonreía divinamente parecía un ángel, luego vino mi burrada y había arruinado todo, pero por unos segundos puedo decir que fue mía y estaba inmortalizado en la imagen que veía, en un arrebato le di editar y decide ponerle una leyenda

"El amor de mi vida y yo

12 de abril"

Le di guardar y al vernos sonriendo tan cómodamente mi corazón me dijo que no me podía rendir, mí mente lo apoyó y lo decide haría lo imposible por arreglar todo y le confesaria lo que desde hacía 4 años sentía. La amaba, desde el primer momento en que la vi.

Con esa determinación comencé a trazar un plan, gracias a las chicas y a mi observación sabía bastante sobre ella, ahora sólo era de pensar bien que me serviría para disculparme, le podría regalar algo para acompañar mis palabras de arrepentimiento, podría ser entre chocolates, osos de peluche o su flor favorita. Los chocolates creo que tal vez no me ayudaría ya que le dije glotona, el peluche según se tiene varios sólo me quedaba la flor. Bien, estaba seguro que nadie se la regalaba a excepción de su papá, no por nada tuve que aguantarme los admiradores que la rodeaban y todos le deban rosas y gracias al cielo ella ignoro a todos, punto para mi, yo seria diferente, ahora pensar que decirle, la verdad tenía miles de palabras para escoger sólo esperaba usar las adecuadas. Con el plan hecho decidí acostarme mañana sería un día decisivo

Lentamente llegó la mañana y tenía clase a las 7, pero debía buscar la flor y todas las floristerias abrían a las 9 y con estos nervios no tengo cabeza para nada así que faltaría. Al fin llegó la hora de comprar la flor y para ayudarme a relajar decidi llevarme la moto, nada mejor aue sentir el viento, para mi fortuna no era difícil de conseguir una gerbera azul, sólo quedaba ver en que momento se la daba, según se ella hoy sale 1 hora antes que yo, adiós última clase. Me dirigí a la universidad podía tomar las clases intermedias a pesar de todo no podía descuidar mi último año, entre pero no entendí nada ya me pondría al día con los chicos a los cuales apenas había saludado no quería regaños por mi proceder de ayer. Debia esperar una hora para buscarla asi que me encami a una banca que estaba en los jardines y cerre los ojos, le pedia a todas la fuerzas divinas que Candy me perdonará, un ruido interrumpio mis ruegos, abrí los ojos de golpe, de frente a una distancia incómoda esta Susana, lo que menos deseaba

\- Hola Terry - dándome un rápido beso en la mejilla, odiaba que ella me dijera así y su confianza, sin delicadeza me aleje y me pare

\- Que quieres Susana? - la miré molesto ya le había aclarado que no me interesaba

\- Vi que no entraste a la última clase y estando aquí solito decidí acompañarte - se me acerco y me lo dijo coqueta

\- Ya te he dicho que no quiero tu compañía - porque no entendía

\- Vamos Terry, tu y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto somos el uno para el otro - puso su mano sobre mi pecho, me hartó

\- Mira gusana ( "error" de la escritora) Susana ya te he dicho mil veces que no me interesas y nunca lo harás - le retire su mano y me fui pero me alcanzó

\- Esta bien, disculpa ya no intentaré nada - la miré dudoso - Mira aparte me acerqué por el trabajo que tenemos juntos - para mi mala suerte un profesor asignó parejas y ella es la mía - yo ya tengo mi parte sólo que olvide traerla hoy y la entrega es mañana, entonces porque no me llevas a casa y te la doy ya que dijiste que tu unirias todo - gruñi internamente lo había olvidado y algo me decía que su olvido no era descuido

\- Esta bien, al terminar la jornada nos vemos en el parqueo y vamos

\- Perfecto, vas a entrar? - sólo negué - bien, yo si ya que esta clase me cuesta un poco te veo luego - sólo asenti y vi como se alejaba, respire tranquilo y volví a sentarme

Me olvide de ella y me enfoque en Candy y el porque estaba metido en este lío, yo no soy fácil de ser amigos y cuando la conocí cambio mi mundo y no supe como actuar así que mi común actitud fría se manifestó y no dejé que se acercara pero yo la quería cerca así que decide cambiar pero el colmo fue que la actitud que resultó del cambio fue ser el típico chiquillo que molesta a la chica que le gusta para llamar su atención y con eso me quedé. La verdad adoraba todas su reacciones y el saber que a pesar de todo nunca se molestaba en verdad y el saber que no se fijaria en mi me hacía seguir igual, hasta ayer que me extralimite y si no podía tener su amor al menos tendría su amistad. Seguí recordando cosas a su lado y me di cuenta que la hora había llegado.

Tomé mi moto y me dirigí a su edificio, me estacione en la entrada principal y trate de ubicar su auto pero no lo vi, tuve miedo de que no hubiera venido en eso empezaron a salir todos y me puse atento, de inmediato la distingui y comence a llamarla, note cuando me escucho y comenzó a buscar quien la llamaba cuando me vio en sus ojos había sorpresa claro era normal, me acerqué algo duduso

\- Hola Candy - la salude apenado y con las manos detrás de la espalda

\- Terry hola! - me saludó y pude distinguir nervios, sólo rogue que no se molestará mas

\- Te preguntaras que hago aqui verdad? - comencé a decir, ella asintio - bueno venia a disculparme por lo de ayer, reconozco que me pasé de la raya y mi intención nunca fue ofenderte, sólo que a veces no mido mis bromas y no quisiera que por una tontería mía se rompiera nuestra amistad - estaba más que nervioso y agradecí poder decir las palabras adecuadas - me perdonas? - saque la flor que le traia, tardó un rato en reaccionar y yo creía que ya estaba muerto

\- Claro, todo esta olvidado Terry - me dijo al fin mientras tomaba flor que le ofrecia y me sonrió sólo como ella sabía y subí al cielo, atine a sonreirle también con todo mi amor

\- Perfecto, tenía miedo que hubiera arruinado todo

\- No te preocupes a ti...- me iba a decir algo más pero se interrumpió cuando escuchamos que alguien me llamaba, no entendía quien podía ser, busque y pude ver a Susana cerca de mi moto, enfureci

\- Disculpa Pecosa pero debo irme, hablamos luego - le dije rápidamente, no quería que viera mi enojo y pensará que era por ella - adiós Candy - y para confirmar que todo estaba bien me atreví a darle un beso en la mejilla que me supo a gloria, le guiñe el ojo y me dirigí a la moto

\- Adiós - aún la escuché susurrar, llegué y vi furioso a Susana, me subí a la moto y le indique que hiciera lo mismo arranque

Llegamos a su casa y le dije que rápido fuera a buscar el trabajo, ni la miré, al rato escuché sus pasos y sin bajarme de la moto le tendi la mano pero no recibí nada, tuve que verla, me miraba con los brazos cruzados

\- Me vas a decir que esa mosquita muerta si es tu tipo - esto fue lo último, con Candy nadie se metía, me baje y la tomé de los hombros

\- A ti lo único que te tiene que importar y debes entender es que contigo no quiero nada, lo que yo haga con mi vida no es asunto tuyo. De acuerdo? - le gruñi en su rostro asustado - de acuerdo? - repetí y al fin asintió le quité la carpeta, me subí a la moto y me fui sin mirar atrás, confiaba que al fin me había desecho de ella, pero estaba molesto había interrumpido mi momento con Candy

Al parecer el clima estaba igual que mi humor porque comenzó a llover y aún estaba lejos de casa pero recordé que estaba cerca de la cafetería que íbamos con los chicos, llegué y me refugie rápidamente, al entrar note que no estaba muy lleno y como iba sólo decidí sentarme en la barra al acercarme vi algo familiar, era el bolso de la Pecosa, parece que el destino esta de mi parte, decidí sentarme a la par no perdería mi oportunidad, ya sentado pude ver que sobre la barra estaba una malteada ñ de chocolate, la flor y su teléfono sólo pude sonreír, en eso se acercó el señor Douglas, me saludó y ordene, en eso me entró un mensaje de texto, sólo esperaba que no fuera de nuevo Susuna, pero no, era de Archie

"Donde andas? No te vimos en todo el día, además tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con cosas del proyecto "

Maldición lo había olvidado, rápidamente respondí

"Perdón me salió un imprevisto, y me fui rápido, hablamos con calma mañana?"

Recibí respuesta

"De acuerdo pero esta vez no te hagas el loco"

Respondí

"Seguro"

Deje el teléfono en la barra y escuché pasos y sentí su aroma, disfrutaría el momento, note que se sentó voltee a verla con una gran sonrisa

\- Ya decía yo que este bolso se me hacía familiar - fue mi saludo

\- Hola Terry! pensé que estabas ocupado - nunca esperé ese saludo, pero puedo ver que no le gustó que me fuera, buena señal

\- Pues ya ves que no, sólo hice un favor - tenía que confirmarle que no era nada importante, en eso nos sirvieron - que bien tendré compañía para comer y ese milagro que andas sola? - alegre encontré más temas para hablar

\- Pues las chicas tenían cita con los chicos y días como este paso a comer aquí. Y tu que me dices es milagro verte por aquí

\- Que te diré, aunque no lo mencioné este lugar me agrada y paso cuando se puede y más hoy que necesitaba refugio para la lluvia

\- Ya veo - nos quedamos callados, vi que bajo su mirada al plato y tuve miedo será que sigue molesta por lo de ayer

\- Candy, estamos bien verdad? - tenía que estar seguro, rápido levantó su rostro y pude ver que había alegría en su rostro

\- Claro que si Terry, no te preocupes - me tranquilice y le sonreí como me nacía hacerlo sólo con ella

\- Me alegra saberlo y debes saber que lo que dije ayer no es lo que pienso en verdad, sólo se que es fácil hacerte enojar y por alguna extraña razón me gusta hacerlo - confesé apenado

\- Entiendo - de nuevo nos quedamos en silencio pero era comodo - a propósito gracias por la flor es mi favorita - me sorprendió con ese comentario y me gustó verla sonrojada

\- Me alegra que te gustará - de nuevo le guiñe el ojo y seguimos comiendo en silencio a pesar de querer conquistarla me costaba actuar frente a ella

\- Bueno Terry yo me voy, aprovechó a que dejo de llover

\- Si yo también me voy - porque tan rápido pero recordé algo - traes tu auto?

\- De hecho no, por eso debo apresurarme para que no me agarre el agua

\- Ya, entonces déjame llevarte así menos probabilidades a que te mojes - no podía perder nada

\- Si no te molesta?

\- Claro que no, vamos - y así fue como me robe 25 minutos soñados, sentirla abrazada a mi fue lo mejor

Cuando llegue a mi casa me sentía libre todo estaba bien con Candy y esta oportunidad de compartir a solas con ella, que rara vez se daba, me hizo amarla más y hoy más que nunca estaba decidido a todo, tomé un baño ya que con ella nos habia lloviznando, luego de dejarla llovió fuerte y no era momento para enfermarme pero pensé que tenía una excusa para llamarla, tomé mi teléfono y lo desbloquee, me extrañó no ver el logo de Guns and Roses, en lugar de ella estaba nuestra foto, no recordaba haberla cambiado, también me fijé que las aplicaciones variaban y me asuste.

Este no era mi teléfono, de quien era? Me puse a ver los contactos y aparte de los números de los Corwel, del mio y el de las chicas no reconocía a nadie será posible que este fuera el celular de Candy? Era lo lógico además recuerdo que en la cafetería note que teníamos el mismo modelo y ambos estaban en la barra. Pero como confirmarlo? tal vez con las fotos, dudoso entre a los archivos y encontré carpetas con nombre de: Proyectos, chicas, familia y pude reconocer a Paty y Anie, la familia de Candy que por Anie y sus fotos los conocía, sin duda era de ella y quería decir que ella tenía el mío, no podia sdr cierto, en medio de mi shock recordé nuestra foto y la leyenda que le puse y si yo revisé todo de seguro ella también, ahora ya lo sabía todo, que podía hacer?

Me dije ya que, si lo vio, lo vio al fin algún día tenía que pasar y porque no hoy. Demos el paso final, la llamaría y al ver como tengo guardado su número ya no habrá dudas, respire hondo y marque, sonaron dos tonos y escuché su voz

\- Hola - estaba nerviosa

\- Hola Pecosa! Creo que tienes algo mío

Continuará...

_Hola gente linda!_

_Primero que nada me disculpo por no actualactualizar ayer pero por el trabajo estuve muy ocupada y ni de hacerlo, pero hoy como compensación les dejare 2 capítulos, espero les guste._

_También quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios y Alertas, eso dice mucho para mi. A las que tienen cuentas les contesté por pm y a las que no tienen aquí vamos_

_Claus Mart: Hola amiga! Perdón la demora y si el amor esta en el aire. Gracias. _

_Merlia: Bienvenida a la historia! Gracias. Me alegro que te guste y espero te agrade como termina todo._

_Soadora: Hola chica! Gracias y espero te siga gustando._

_Kirá Anima: Hola y gracias; algo tarde pero aquí seguimos_

_Liz Carter: Tienes toda la razón y no hay excusas, lo malo es cuando las cosas no dependen de una sola persona, pero al menos esta historia tiene fin. Gracias por leer y me alegra que te guste._

A todas las lectoras silenciosas también muchas gracias!

Saludos nos vemos en el otro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Inesperado o Ansiado **

**Capítulo 4**

El teléfono sonaba en mi mano, sin duda era Terry, que hacer? fingir que me acabó de dar cuenta del cambio o aprovechó y averiguó si lo que creo saber ahora es verdad? Respire hondo y contesté

\- Hola - me voz suena temblorosa, estoy nerviosa

\- Hola Pecosa! Creo que tienes algo mío - confirmado era Terry

\- Así parece, pero no entiendo como paso - bien podía retrasar un poco las cosas

\- Yo creo que fue porque ambos teníamos el teléfono en la barra y si lo notaste también tenemos el mismo modelo en las prisas fue fácil confundirnos

\- Tienes razón, ahora tocará esperar mañana para hacer el cambio - pude escuchar que respiro fuerte

\- Pues de hecho yo pensaba que podríamos hacerlo hoy mismo, sino te molesta, claro - vi la hora y apenas eran las 7:30 no estaría mal juntarnos

\- Estaría bien, pero donde nos juntariamos? - lo escuché dudar

\- Sino estoy mal cerca de tu casa hay un parque, podría ser ahí? - eso me sorprendió pensé que diría en la cafetería o algún comercio pero me agradó la idea

\- De acuerdo, si quieres nos vemos en media hora? - me quedaba a 10 minutos pero debía darme una manita de gato

\- Perfecto, en media hora te veo - colgamos

Nerviosa y emocionada salte de la cama debía arreglarme, por lo que acababa de averiguar y su prisa en cambiar teléfonos me indicaba que tenía alguna esperanza. Bien, era hora de decidirme, me arriesgaria, si él no decía nada yo diría todo

Pensé en verme especial pero me dije que aún las cosas estaban 50/50 y si él me conocía siendo sencilla porque cambiar ahora, me alegraba que ya no estuviera lloviendo pero igual estaba frio; me abrigue bien, con el tiempo medido y sin pero de mis papás salí de la casa, rápidamente llegué al parque y pude notar que aún había gente, eso me relajo al no ubicarlo, vi la hora y aún faltaba 5 minutos, decide sentarme y pensar las posibles situaciones que se podían dar, y como todo podía pasar, si me decía no, debía ser fuerte y consciente que era posible seguirlo viendo después de esta noche, en medio de mis meditaciones escuché el motor de una moto, voltee y lo vi parqueandose pero no se bajó, entonces me pare y me llamó, extrañada me acerqué

\- Candy sube, antes de todo quiero enseñarte algo que se que te gustará - entre dudosa y nerviosa me subí y lo abracé fuerte, disfrutaría el momento

Al poco tiempo se detuvo y me dijo que ese era el lugar, baje y el hizo lo mismo, para mi sorpresa me tomó de la mano, él sonriendo y haciendo que yo sonriera comenzamos a caminar hacia un muro bajo y quede maravillada con la vista, era un mirador, se podía ver como la Luna y la estrellas se unían a las montañas

\- Es hermoso - atine a decir

\- Cierto lo es - algo me dijo que volteara y lo hice, me estaba viendo fijamente, me sonroje y desvíe la mirada, nos quedamos en silencio y yo cada vez más nerviosa y me preguntaba si esperaba más o daba el primer paso - trajiste lo mío? - él lo dio

\- Si - le dije mientras sacaba el teléfono del bolsillo de mi suéter - toma - lo agarró y se lo guardó, eso sería todo?

\- También tengo algo para ti - parece que si, sólo sería el intercambio de teléfonos pero para mi sorpresa no me estaba dando el mío sino un paquete - abrelo - me indicó cuando lo mire dudosa, lo destape y me encontré con el reverso de un marco de un cuadro, al darle la vuelta y ver de lo que se trataba, mi corazón dejo de latir

Era nuestra foto enmarcada y al pie tenía la leyenda que ya conocía

"El amor de mi vida y yo

12 de abril"

\- Si revisaste mi teléfono a fondo como yo hice con el tuyo, creo que entiendes lo que te estoy tratando de decir - estaba sin palabras, de nuevo me tomo de la mano y me llevó a una banca cercana, nos sentamos sin soltar mi mano y viéndome fijamente comenzó a hablar - verás Candy, yo siempre he sido una persona reservada por lo mismo me cuesta hacer amigos, hasta que conocí a los chicos y luego con ustedes ya me era más fácil entablar amistad pero contigo todo fue distinto, al conocerte nunca te vi como una amiga - de todo lo pensado nunca me imaginé esto y con lo último mi corazón lloró, al parecer me había equivocado - Candy porque te pones triste? - tomó mi rostro dulcemente, al parecer estaba reflejando mis sentimientos, pero fruncido el seño - ya veo, creo que no me estoy explicando bien - lo vi extrañada - cuando me referí a que nunca te vi como una amiga no fue por nada malo al contrario, al conocerte supe lo que es el amor a primera vista - quede en shock - desde entonces sólo he vivido para amarte, auque en secreto pero tratando que me conocieras, que nos conociéramos pero tontamente caí en la actitud de chiquillo de molestarte para llamar tu atención y me di cuenta que eso no ayudaba, cuando intenté cambiar tú ya estabas prediapuesta y supe que tenía que resignarse a ser solo tu amigo - no podía creer lo que oía, me ama - pero con lo de ayer al ver tu dolor, me dije que debía parar y arreglar todo, ya que sin ti en mi vida todo sería negro

\- Terry - logre decir apenas y entre lágrimas, no me había dado cuenta que lloraba, con su mano comenzó a limpiar mi rostro

\- Pero hoy al ver que tenías nuestra foto como fondo, fue como una llama de esperanza y decidí arriesgarme, esta noche estoy aquí a tus pies entregandote mi corazón, diciéndote que te amo más que mi vida - se acercó un poco su rostro y junto nuestras frentes - tú me amas Pecosa?

\- Si Terry te amo, siempre te he amado y nunca creí que tu me amaras - no pude seguir hablando ya que hizo lo que tantas veces soñé, me besó, era dulce y sentí que imprimía todo su amor, le correspondi con todo mi corazón, no se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que dejó de besarme

\- Lo siento Pecosa pero no pude resistirme - sólo negué esperando que entendiera que no debía disculparse, no podía hablar estaba atontada, al parecer si me entendió porque sonrió picaramente y me dio otro beso que me hizo tocar la Luna, después de un rato de besos volvimos a hablar

\- Y por qué la foto? - entre beso y beso Terry me la había quitado y puesto en la banca ya que teníamos las manos ocupadas en otras cosas pero ahora ya la tenía de vuelta, pero tenía esa duda

\- Pues sentí que era la mejor forma de representar mi amor y que cuando la vieras entendieras que no era ninguna broma

\- La verdad eso nunca lo pensé - Si que estaba afectado por lo que había pasado ayer - cuando encontré la carpeta con mis fotos y luego esta con la leyenda, no lo podía creer, ya que desde hace 4 años que soñaba con que esto pasará - ahora me tocaba hablar - pero por tu actitud pensé que sólo me mirabas como una chica más que tenías cerca por tener amigos en común y pues me mentalice a ser sólo eso - me robó otro beso

\- Y agradezco que así fuera porque era la única forma de estar cerca de ti, además estaba agradecido que a pesar de tanta broma nunca te alejaba, hasta ayer y tuve miedo de perderte - lo entendia yo tambien tenia ese miedo

\- A proposito aún no entiendo porque me dijiste eso - quería saber porque lo dijo y vi que se sonrojo

\- Me disculpo de nuevo por eso, nunca quise decirlo, pero como siempre estaba nervioso por estar contigo, aparte molestó que nos interrumpieran y con gente que me molesta siempre adoptó una actitud orgullosa, ni yo se porque te dije que me fijaria en esa lagartona y luego hace unos dias con mi hermano estamos molestando a mi hermana que si no se apura se quedará eternamente soltera. Toda esa mezcla se me salió de control, me disculpas? - ahora entendía un poco

\- Ya te dije que si odioso - también me tranquilizaba que no le interesaba la rubia plástica, ahora le robe yo un beso - Y porque pensaste en darme la flor

\- Bueno se que es tu favorita y que mejor acompañarla con una disculpa

\- Fue un hermoso detalle al igual que este - al llegar la pondría en mi mesa de noche

\- Me alegra que te guste - Y recordé otra cosa

\- Y como es que tienes tantas fotos mías?

\- Que te puedo decir, siempre andas distraída y el estar lejos tenía su ventaja, tenía que aprovechar, ahora que recuerdo tu no tienes fotos mías, por que?

\- Bueno yo no soy tan arriesgada como tu y pensé que se sabías que te amaba y tu no te perdería, me conforme con las tomadas por Anie

\- Ya veo, es lógico pero ahora ya me puedes tomar todas las que quieras - me dijo coqueto

\- Como olvidar tu humildad - ambos reímos - pero aunque quisiera tomarte fotos no podría

\- Y eso por qué? - me vio extrañado

\- Porque no me has devuelto mi teléfono - me queje, apenado buscó en su bolsillo y me lo dio, pensando rápido preparé la cámara, lo abrace y le dije - sonríe - él entendió y tome nuestra primera selfie, pero eso dio pie a que el tambien sacara su teléfono y tomará muchas fotos, fue un momento único y divertido en eso vio su reloj y yo hice lo mismo, que sorpresa ya eran más de las 9 que rápido pasa el tiempo

\- Pecosa ya es algo tarde y esta más frío y con la mojada de hoy no quiero que te enfermes, nos vamos?

\- Claro - dije resignada además él vivía algo lejos y no quiero que llegue tan tarde, nos paramos

\- Pero antes de irnos quiero preguntarte algo - tomó una de mis manos - quieres ser mi novia? - hasta ahí caí en la cuenta que ese detalle faltaba

\- Si, mil veces si - nos besamos de nuevo, varios minutos después nos separamos y ambos con una gran sonrisa nos dirigimos a la moto y de nuevo me abrace fuerte a él, fue a dejarme a mi casa, nos entretuvimos frente a la puerta

\- Te amo Candy, nunca dejaré de hacerlo

\- Terry yo también te amo y siempre lo haré, sin importar nada ni nadie - nos despedimos con un beso pero nos quedamos abrazados, pero se puso más frío, a regañadientes nos separamos y quedó de pasar mañana por mi

Llegue a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama, con la foto en mis manos me sentía la mujer feliz del mundo. Estaba enamorada y era amada nada podía ser mejor. Coloqué la foto en la mesa.

\- Siempre juntos

Continuará...

_Lo prometido. AhwAhí me cuentan que les pareció._

_Hasta mañana con el 5_


	5. Chapter 5

**Inesperado o Ansiado**

**Capítulo 5**

Iba manejando a toda prisa, incluso deseaba volar, todo por estar a su lado, aunque si me quedaba algo retirado el parque, mientras sentía el viento en el rostro, el cual me ayudaba, pensada de que forma sinserarme. No estaba seguro que tanto había visto en mi celular, pero haya visto todo o no, hoy era el día decisivo

Finalmente llegué y me detuve buscándola, pude verla sentada con los ojos cerrados pero al escuchar el ruido de la moto volteó, se paró y como tenía planeado algo no me baje sino que la llamé, entonces ella se acerco

\- Candy sube, antes de todo quiero enseñarte algo que se que te gustará - entre dudosa y nerviosa se subió y me abrazo fuerte, mi esperanza se alimentaba más

Al poco tiempo me detuve y le dije que ese era el lugar, bajo y yo hice lo mismo, atreviendome la tomé de la mano, le sonreí y ella me correspondió, juntos comenzamos a caminar, la había llevado a uno de mis lugares favoritos, un mirador y sabiendo que le gusta la Luna, la cual hoy estaba llena, me pareció el lugar perfecto

\- Es hermoso - me dijo

\- Cierto lo es - le respondí pero la estaba viendo a ella, al parecer sintió mi mirada porque volteó y pude ver como se sonrojaba, eso me hizo sonreir, nos quedamos en silencio y yo tomaba valor, era la hora - trajiste lo mío? - fue lo que mi tonta mente pregunto

\- Si - vi como sacaba el aparato de su suéter - toma - lo agarré y me preparé, a pesar de todo tenía miedo

\- También tengo algo para ti - saqué el paquete que traía, se lo entregue mientras me miraba sorprendida - abrelo - le dije, dudosa lo destapó y yo me quedé sin respiración esperando su reacción

Cuando vio de que se trataba pude ver que estaba asombrada pero nada me indicaba si era primera vez que miraba la imagen o no

\- Si revisaste mi teléfono a fondo como yo hice con el tuyo, creo que entiendes lo que te estoy tratando de decir - esperé a ver si decía algo pero seguía asombrada, entonces pense aue seria mejor sentarnos, aún de la mano la lleve a una banca cercana y viéndola fijamente le dije todo lo que sentía - verás Candy, yo siempre he sido una persona reservada por lo mismo me cuesta hacer amigos, hasta que conocí a los chicos y luego con ustedes ya me era más fácil entablar amistad pero contigo todo fue distinto, al conocerte nunca te vi como una amiga - suspire y cuando iba hablar de nuevo vi que comenzaba a derramar lágrimas, no entendia porque - Candy porque te pones triste? - tomé su rostro dulcemente, Y me pregunté que habían dicho para que se pusiera así, examinando mis palabras creo encontrar la razón - ya veo, creo que no me estoy explicando bien - su mirada cambio pero la tristeza seguía ahí - cuando me referí a que nunca te vi como una amiga no fue por nada malo al contrario, al conocerte supe lo que es el amor a primera vista - la tristeza se fue - desde entonces sólo he vivido para amarte, auque en secreto pero tratando que me conocieras, que nos conociéramos pero tontamente caí en la actitud de chiquillo de molestarte para llamar tu atención y me di cuenta que eso no ayudaba, cuando intenté cambiar tú ya estabas prediapuesta y supe que tenía que resignarse a ser solo tu amigo, pero con lo de ayer al ver tu dolor, me dije que debía parar y arreglar todo, ya que sin ti en mi vida todo sería negro - ni lo quería pensar

\- Terry - me dijo en un susurro, seguía llorando pero no había tristeza en su mirada sino algo que no reconocia, comencé limpiar su rostro, seguí hablando

\- Pero hoy al ver que tenías nuestra foto como fondo, fue como una llama de esperanza y decidí arriesgarme, esta noche estoy aquí a tus pies entregandote mi corazón, diciéndote que te amo más que mi vida - me acerqué un poco y junte nuestras frentes - tú me amas Pecosa? - estaba aterrado

\- Si Terry te amo, siempre te he amado y nunca creí que tu me amaras - al escuchar lo que tanto anhelaba no me pude resistir y la bese, imprimi todo mi amor, sentí que ella correspondió igual, no se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que dejé de besarla, sólo con un roce y ya era adicto a sus labios

\- Lo siento Pecosa pero no pude resistirme - negó con la cabeza, al parecer la había dejado aturdida, al ver su mirada entendí que no estaba molesta, sonreí con malicia y la volví a besar perdiendome en su sabor, no se cuanto tiempo paso pero sabía que tenía que soltarla sino si se podía molestar, sin despegar nuestras frente respiramos y seguimos hablando

\- Y por qué la foto? - entre beso y besó para acercarme más, se la había quitado además quería que ella me tocará también ahora que ya estábamos más tranquilos se la devolvi

\- Pues sentí que era la mejor forma de representar mi amor y que cuando la vieras entendieras que no era ninguna broma - era otro de mis temores

\- La verdad eso nunca lo pensé - era un alivio saberlo - cuando encontré la carpeta con mis fotos y luego esta con la leyenda, no lo podía creer, ya que desde hace 4 años que soñaba con que esto pasará - nunca me imagine que nos hubieramos enamorado al mismo tiempo - pero por tu actitud pensé que sólo me mirabas como una chica más que tenías cerca por tener amigos en común y pues me mentalice a ser sólo eso - como respuesta le robé otro beso

\- Y agradezco que así fuera porque era la única forma de estar cerca de ti, además estaba agradecido que a pesar de tanta broma nunca te alejaba, hasta ayer y tuve miedo de perderte - y eso no lo iba a permitir

\- A proposito aún no entiendo porque me dijiste eso - me sonroje

\- Me disculpo de nuevo por eso, nunca quise decirlo, pero como siempre estaba nervioso por estar contigo, aparte molestó que nos interrumpieran y con gente que me molesta siempre adoptó una actitud orgullosa, ni yo se porque te dije que me fijaria en esa lagartona y luego hace unos dias con mi hermano estamos molestando a mi hermana que si no se apura se quedará eternamente soltera. Toda esa mezcla se me salió de control, me disculpas? - yo aún no me perdonaba

\- Ya te dije que si odioso - eso me tranquilaba - Y porque pensaste en darme la flor?

\- Bueno se que es tu favorita y que mejor acompañarla con una disculpa

\- Fue un hermoso detalle al igual que este

\- Me alegra que te guste - quería que todo fuera especial

\- Y como es que tienes tantas fotos mías? - me sonroje de nuevo

\- Que te puedo decir, siempre andas distraída y el estar lejos tenía su ventaja, tenía que aprovechar - había algo que no me dejaba causar duda - ahora que recuerdo tu no tienes fotos mías, por que?

\- Bueno yo no soy tan arriesgada como tu y pensé que se sabías que te amaba y tu no, te perdería, me conforme con las tomadas por Anie - buen punto, ella también tenía miedo

\- Ya veo, es lógico pero ahora ya me puedes tomar todas las que quieras - le dije coqueto

\- Como olvidar tu humildad - ambos reímos - pero aunque quisiera tomarte fotos no podría

\- Y eso por qué? - no entendía

\- Porque no me has devuelto mi teléfono - se quejó, apenado lo busqué en mi bolsillo y se lo di, en eso me abrazo y me dijo - sonríe - entendí y así abrazados tomó nuestra primera selfie, pero yo no me quedé atrás y saqué el teléfono, fue un momento único y divertido, sintiendo que habia frio vi mi reloj y con sorpresa me di cuenta que ya eran más de las 9, que rápido pasa el tiempo

\- Pecosa ya es algo tarde y esta más frío y con la mojada de hoy no quiero que te enfermes, nos vamos?

\- Claro - me dijo no muy contenta, nos paramos

\- Pero antes de irnos quiero preguntarte algo - tomé una de sus manos - quieres ser mi novia? - ya lo había olvidado y no quería que ella creyera que sólo era un juego, la amaba en verdad

\- Si, mil veces si - nos besamos de nuevo, varios minutos después nos separamos y ambos con una gran sonrisa nos dirigimos a la moto y de nuevo se abrazó fuerte a mi y fui a dejarla a su casa, nos entretuvimos frente a la puerta

\- Te amo Candy, nunca dejaré de hacerlo

\- Terry yo también te amo y siempre lo haré, sin importar nada ni nadie - nos despedimos con un beso pero nos quedamos abrazados, no quería separarme de ella, pero se puso más frío, a regañadientes nos separamos y quede de pasar mañana por ella

Vi como entró a su casa y arranque, ahora ya iba a más tranquilo. Llegué a casa y le llame avisando que ya había llegado, como quedamos, pero la plática se alargó hasta medía noche recordando momentos compartidos, ahora sabiendo de nuestro amor veíamos todo distinto. Como no quería que se desvelará mucho colgué en pocas horas nos volveríamos a ver

Me prepare para irme a la cama, pero antes me acerqué al escritorio y tomé un marco, era otra copia de nuestra foto, había hecho 2, una para ella y otra para mi, afortunadamente a mi madre también le encantan las fotos pero más le gusta enmarcarlas, por lo mismo siempre tiene marcos de mas y ahí fue donde aproveché, esa foto merecía estar cerca de nosotros, viéndola acaricie el rostro de mi Pecosa. Aún no creía que al fin fuera mía, pero lo era y sin importar que, lucharía para que fuera toda la vida

\- Te lo prometo

Continuará...

_Hola!_

_Les comentó que la idea original era que las historia terminará en el capítulo anterior ya que mi idea sólo era demostrar el amor de esta pareja en una situación específica y en un mundo alterno pero no me resisti a ver la declaración desde el punto de vista de Terry y esté es el resultado y el capítulo que sigue sólo será ver un poco de su relación. Gracias por su apoyo es genial ver que les gusta las locuras que salen de mi cabeza._

_Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios y alertas que son varias. Como siempre a las que tienen cuenta les respondí por ahí y a las que no aquí vamos_

Claus Mart: Merecen estar juntos. Gracias amiga

Kira Anima: Me gusta hacer a Terry romántico. Gracias

Liz Carter: Gracias chica

Soadora: Gracias chica

Nos vemos mañana con el final. Saludos


	6. Chapter 6

**Inesperado o Ansiado**

**Capítulo 6**

Me encontraba desesperado por llamarla, hace 23 horas y 30 minutos que no habló con ella y mucho menos la veo y todo por una tontería. Ambos nos habíamos puesto tercos, nadie dio su brazo a torcer y por lo mismo esta era nuestra primera pelea en 4 meses y 1 semana de relación

Las cuales para mi habían sido geniales, nos entendíamos, teníamos gustos similares, yo le ayudaba con las clases de matemáticas y sus ramas y ella a mi con lo creativo, somos un equipo, una pareja que se ama

Todos están felices por nosotros, claro cuando les dijimos a los chicos no lo podían creer ya que no entendían como habíamos pasado de "detestarnos" a querernos, la única que no se extrañó fue Paty al parecer siempre vio más allá de nuestras discusiones y tenía razón. Nuestros padres como es debido estaban enterados y al vernos juntos les encantaba nuestra relación. Todo esta más que bien

Claro también habían diferencias, pero éstas nos ayudaban a conocernos y eran parte de cualquier relación, hasta ayer que una nuestras diferencias dio pauta para la pelea

Todo empezó porque yo quería ir al cine a ver Rápidos y Furiosos 7, ya había pensado en ir con Stear y Archie pero al final decidí que quería ir con mi Pecosa, pensé que le agradaría la idea, ya que en todo este tiempo lo que nos faltaba por hacer era ir al cine, por alguna u otra razón no habíamos podido

Era sabado por la tarde y estábamos en su casa, en la sala familiar, estábamos sentados en el suelo, ella entre mis piernas, recostada en mi pecho, yo la abraza por la cintura y acababa de terminar una de sus películas favoritas Orgullo y Prejuicio, pensé que era el momento perfecto, deposité un beso en su mejilla

\- Pecosa que dices si mañana vamos al cine?

\- Me encanta la idea, cual iríamos a ver? - mientras hablaba se daba vuelta y se ponía de rodillas frente a mi

\- Pues estaba pensando en Rápidos y Furiosos 7, te parece? - para mi sorpresa su rostro mostró desagrado

Esa?

\- Si, me gustaría ver el final de la saga contigo - no me dijo nada y se paró, tardó en responder

\- Terry, la verdad a mi ese tipo de películas no me gustan y siendo nuestra primera salida al cine, preferiría mejor otra - entendía su punto - mejor por que no vemos Cenicienta? - me preguñnto con una sonrisa, yo también me pare

\- Candy así como a ti no te gusta mi opción a mi no me gusta la tuya, la verdad esas para mi son bobadas

\- Pero como dices eso, además acabamos de ver una en la misma línea y no dijiste nada

\- No dije nada porque tu querías pasar la tarde viéndola y yo quería pasar la tarde contigo no importando como

\- Ya veo - aquí viene la solución

\- Mira - me acerqué a ella y la tomé de las manos - por que no vemos mañana mi opción y el otro fin de semana la tuya y los dos contentos, la idea es compartir

\- En eso tienes razón - la había convencido - pero por que primero la tuya?, mejor mañana la mía y el otro fin de semana la tuya

\- No lo creo - dije sincero y vi que se estaba molestando - Pecosa ya vimos hoy una romántica sería justo mañana una de acción, ya que la verdad no creo aguantar otra tan pronto - me soltó

\- Y por que yo tengo que aguantar a ver algo que no me gusta sólo porque tu quieres? - ya estaba molesta y yo me estaba molestando también

\- Porque es lo que hacen las parejas - se cruzó de brazos - así como hoy yo accedí sin queja, por que a ti te cuesta hacer lo mismo?

\- No te quejaste porque en el fondo te gustó - me había parecido interesante que se tratara de un amor secreto y al final correspondido, pero de ahí gustarme

\- No esta mal para verla una vez en mi vida - no entendía tanta contra - y no creo que te cueste tanto aguantar 2 horas 20 minutos de acción por estar conmigo

\- Pues no, no las aguantare, si me dices que mañana salimos siempre y cuando sea lo que tu quieres, no voy, ve tu sólo

\- Que? - no entendía su necedad

\- Es más si dices que siempre que salgamos vamos hacer sólo lo que a ti te de la gana, hasta aquí llegamos - me quedé frío

\- Pero Candy sólo se trata de una película, no te estoy pidiendo que mates a alguien o algo parecido - tenía que arreglar las cosas

\- Si, pero hoy es una película no quiero pensar que será en 1 año

\- Candy te estás yendo muy lejos, que tiene de malo hacer juntos algo que sólo al otro le gusta, de eso se trata el amor compartir también diferencias - me vino algo a la mente - o es que no me amas y te acabas a de dar cuenta que sólo era una obsesión para ti?

\- Que? - me gritó

\- Lo que oyes, con tu actitud eso me demuestras, ya que es la primera vez que te pido hacer algo por mi y me dices que no, de hecho me amenazas con terminar, no entiendo nada - le dije todo de frente y gritado, al terminar vi como bajo el rostro

\- Terry vete necesito estar sola

\- No, esto lo resolvemos ahora

\- Por favor vete, es lo mejor - tenía razón

\- Bien, pero como quedamos?

\- Vete, hablamos luego - me dio la espalda y me fui

Llegué a casa devastado no comprendía que había pasado para estar a punto de terminar y tampoco entendía la actitud de ella, tan malo era ver una película de acción, pase a la cocina por agua y me encontré con mi papá al verme tan decaído rápidamente me cuestionó, necesitaba hablar y consejo que mejor que él, le conté todo

\- Hijo, tristemente es algo normal, al día de hoy aún no entiendo porque es así pero lo es, a mi me paso lo mismo con tu madre pero en mi caso sólo le dije que fuéramos al cine y estando ahí le dije cual quería ver y ella dijo no, que quería ver otra y trató de imponerse pero por orgullo no dejé y se fue, no nos vimos en una semana, no porque yo no intentará sino que ella no dejó al fin accedió y cuando le pregunté que había pasado me dijo que para toda mujer el tema del cine era una prueba para ver que estábamos dispuestos hacer por ellas - no creía lo que oía, pero lo entendía - Pero en tu caso es distinto, tu ya le demostraste y ella no supo manejarlo, por lo que yo veo te tocará demostrarlo más

\- Que sugieres que haga?

Así fue como hoy me encontraba listo para ejecutar mi plan para disculpame de nuevo y arreglar todo, porque no la había llamado antes? Mi padre me dijo que para las mujeres lo mejor es dejarlas al menos por 1 día, y teniendo 40 años de casado confiaba en él

Llegó la hora y me marque rogaría de ser necesario, sonó 3 veces y me contestó, primer triunfo

\- Hola Terry - su voz se oía algo apagada

\- Hola Pecosa, como estás? - estaba nervioso

\- La verdad triste, no me gusta pelear contigo

\- A mi tampoco y por eso te llamaba, para que habláramos

\- Si, lo necesitamos

\- Bien, pero pensaba que podría ser aquí en mi casa, puedo pasar por ti? - tardó en responder

\- De hecho no estoy en mi casa, podría mejor llegar yo?

\- Claro, pero yo podría llegar donde tú estás y traerte?

\- No, estoy cerca tú tranquilo

\- Esta bien - no estaba muy convencido - en cuanto crees que llegarás? - no me dijo nada y en eso sono el timbre

\- Candy espera un segundo están tocando - llegué a la puerta y me sorprendió lo que vi, era mi Pecosa y se quitaba el teléfono del oído yo hice lo mismo y corrí abrazarla - te extrañé

\- Yo también y mucho - a regañadientes la solté para que entrará había frío

\- Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido - le ayudaba a quitarse su abrigo

\- Lo se, pero ya no soportaba estar lejos de ti

\- Ya somos 2 - volví abrzarla, no se cuanto tiempo duro pero al fin me sentía completo de nuevo, ahora ella fue la que se soltó y me besó como nunca lo había hecho, pude sentir su tristeza era igual a la mía, no se cuanto tiempo después hablamos, la dirigí a la sala privada, ahí tenía todo listo

\- Terry perdoname, nunca quise asustarte con terminar pero cuando dijiste que habías visto la película sólo por mi y que hoy viéramos la que tu querías me sentí chantajeada y no supe como reaccionar

\- Perdóname tú a mi, mi intención nunca fue esa, tampoco imponerme pero quería que entendieras que en ocaciones es normal a acceder a ciertas cosas

\- Lo se Terry, lo sabía pero no se porque me afectó tanto y no supe que hacer - por lo hablado con papá yo si sabía, pero no quise decirlo se podía complicar todo de nuevo - me perdonas?

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte - la bese dulcemente - tú me perdonas?

\- Si - me besó - toda esta en el pasado, y te propongo que el otro fin de semana vayamos a ver tu película

\- Segura? - tampoco quería que fuera a la fuerza

\- Segura y para que me creas, vengo preparada - se acercó a un paquete, el cual no había notado, sacó unas cosas y me las entregó, eran los DVD's de las 6 películas anteriores de Rápidos y Furiosos - tengo que ponerme al día para entender todo - me dijo con una sonrisa, sólo atine a besarla

\- Te amo

\- Yo también Terry - nos volvimos a besar pero también tenía algo para mostrarle

\- Yo iba a proponerte que fuéramos a ver Cenicienta y también estaba preparado por eso quería que vinieras - le entregué varias cajas de DVD's los cuales eran de sus películas favoritas al verlas me sonrió y volvimos a basarnos

Como bien dije estaba preparado, mi madre nos había cocinado lasagna e íbamos acompañarla con vino tinto, nos acomodamos de nuevo en el piso y mientras comíamos por acuerdo mutuo veríamos las de Paul Walker y Vin Disel

Estaba agradecido que hubiéramos salido adelante con esta pelea, estaba consciente que podrían venir más pero estaba seguro que las afrontariamos y con nuestro amor todo estaría bien, nada nos separará

Lo mejor de todo es que se había quedado a dormir claro con ayuda de Anie y de mis padres los cuales habían planeado un domingo en la playa con mis hermanos y regresaban hasta mañana que era feriado y nadie tenía que trabajar o estudiar

Esa noche confirmamos que nuestro amor sería para toda la vida...

**FIN**

_Bueno chicas tristemente llegamos al final. Para mi este es más bien un epílogo ya que el final original era el capítulo 4. Espero dejarlas conformes._

_Les agradezco su apoyo en esta pequeña aventura, mil gracias por sus comentarios y alertas, son muy importantes para mi. Como siempre a las que tienen cuenta les contesté por ahí y a las que no aquí vamos por última vez_

Liz Carter: Su cabecita es un mundo pero me alegro que te guste lo que pude sacar. Gracias por leer!

Claus Mart: La mía también. Gracias por seguirme.

Soadora: Gracias amiga.

Kira Anima: Disculpa lo corto pero por tiempo no pude hacerlos más largos pero espero con el 6 estés conforme. Gracias por leer.

Merlia: Gracias amiga. Es lindo ver que te guste tanto, pero 50 capítulos no creo, por hoy digo que fue todo pero más adelante todo es posible.

Un abrazo chicas lindas! Hasta la proxima!


End file.
